


You Were Woven Into My Eternity

by anautumnstorm



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley Was an Archangel Before Falling (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Other, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Poet Crowley (Good Omens), Poetry, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), anyway enjoy, crowley being in love since the beginning of time is his biggest trademark, crowley would die if aziraphale knew he read, ive gotten very attached to the crowley was raphael headcannon so you get these poems, much less wrote poems about him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anautumnstorm/pseuds/anautumnstorm
Summary: Crowley has been in love with Aziraphale since the dawn of time. It takes little convincing for him to conclude God made the angel for him, to test his resolve and love. As any rational entity would, Crowley finds an outlet for centuries of feelings, but don't tell Aziraphale he has literary inclinations.orCrowley holds too much love for one demon, so he writes a series of mismatched poetry to cope.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Raphael (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. light up

The way your face

lights up

has been my hearts

greatest joy

since the very day

I laid my eyes upon you

darling,

I hung the stars

just to see them in

your eyes.


	2. wings

Some would assume

that someone

such as I

would be far too

fiery, harsh

set in my ways

to feel for you in

such a way;

what they fail to

open consideration to

is that

but for the passing

of time

nothing between

you and I

has shifted

other than the

colours of our wings.


	3. ocean eyes

In my youth

they entrusted me

the blueprints of an

entire universe

vast and full 

of potential for

all living things to grow

they told me

to create ecosystems

with hands that healed

and so,

I built the ocean

in all of its depth

and filled it

with unknowable creatures

miracles and nightmares

all alike,

but it was still not

nearly enough

to get across the

infinities I see

within your eyes.


	4. to be kind

If you’ll forgive me,

angel, for the

reaction I had

to being called

‘nice’ by you,

I’ll explain you

my perspective:

there is a

crucial distinction

between being

nice

and being

kind.

nice is the

ingenuine response

careless people cultivate

to that which

others love,

but being kind

is something which

you effortlessly do

every day

in your love

for others

and for me,

and something I

could only wish

to become again.


	5. in the beginning

In the beginning

before the nebulae

and the planets

and all of

God's creation

there was light

but never

did I know

the feeling of

true warmth

until you

stumbled into

your existence.


	6. handmade sunshine

On the first day

I tasted your name

upon my lips

in the leading

up to your

celestial creation

it tasted

like the sunshine I

created 

for your 

ethereal eyes to

reflect back

upon humanity with

reverent and gentle hands

and even in

my brimstone lined fall

the one thing I

could not fault heaven

for doing

was creating the

embodiment of my

handmade sunshine

for me to orbit around

even if

our loyalties

kept us apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've recently fallen in love with these two babies, and poetry is kinda my cup of tea, so I hope you like my humble offerings to this fuckin' fantastic fandom c:
> 
> p.s. if you want to come vibe with me on tumblr or instagram for my favourite text posts and my ineffable husbands art, you can find me on both platforms as @autumnisartsy :D


End file.
